


Hog Answers - 5

by Ryinth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryinth/pseuds/Ryinth
Summary: "If you could do one thing over, what would it be?"





	Hog Answers - 5

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from RP done at beware-the-hog.tumblr.com

_"If you could do one thing over, what would it be?"_

Hog stared at the screen.

The questions were supposed to be stupid. Fun. A little bit of fluff between jobs.  
They weren’t supposed to hit home. Weren’t supposed to cut deep. He flexed his hands, and felt his rings clinking against each other. Normal.

After a moment, he pulled a diary from a pocket on the interior of his shoulder armour, and opened to a blank page. There were so many words that- Feelings that the world after the end of the world didn’t necessarily have time for.

And that’s what this was, even if it wasn’t that for a lot of people. But they had lived through the end of the world. This was a new life. New world.

Sometimes, words needed to be said in silence, then released. A way of clearing his mind. He wrote the words. Water soluble paper. Easily destroyed. Easily whisked away by the slightest touch of nature.

He walked from the room, leaving the computer behind. It wasn’t secured, but no one was stupid enough to mess with his stuff. Jamison might, but that was on the level of posting stupid messages on his social media, pretending that he’d “hacked” in.

There was a small pool that was usually left alone. Not picturesque. Good for being alone. He crumpled the paper, held it in his large fist for a moment, then dropped it.

As it touched the water, it unfurled a little, letting him see the blue ink for one last second. 

**I wouldn’t have looked up.**


End file.
